Heartbeat
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Lily busca a James después de un partido de Quidditch. Traducción.


**Heartbeat**

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama a** jamespotterthefirst**, que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Déjenme empezar diciendo que es mi primer intento de escribir 'M'. Tenía mis problemas morales sobre subir esto porque nunca he escrito algo así antes. Pero, por desgracia, este es mi intento para salir de mi zona de confort y escribir cosas diferentes.**

**Traté de hacerlo con buen gusto, pero si leer cosas explicitas no es lo tuyo, probablemente este one shot no es para ti. Pido disculpas. Prometo que voy a subir más 'M' pronto :)**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Lily se acerca a los vestidores de Gryffindor después de un juego de Quidditch, en busca de su novio. No hay nada particularmente malo con que este allí, pero no podía evitar mirar por detrás de sus hombros en donde la mayoría de los jugadores se estaba cambiando.

Alguien emergió, tomándola fuera de guardia. Sus ojos grisees cayeron en ella y un brillo de diversión salió cuando vio que ella saltó.

"Evans." El la saludó.

"Ho-hola Sirius." Ella tartamudeó. "Solo estaba - "

Entendimiento una sonrisa boba cruzaron la cara de Sirius al notar su sonrojo.

"Él está ahí." El respondió antes de añadir con un guiñó, "Solo."

"Cierto. Bueno, solo voy - " ella marcha torpemente hacía la puerta.

Sirius ríe y sacude su cabeza, haciendo su camino de regreso al castillo. "¡Usen protección!" grita.

"Maldito." Lily murmura, oyendo su resonante risa desde adentro del cuarto. Él tenía razón, no había signos de alguien mientras veía adentro, ni siquiera James.

Lily está a punto de darse la vuelta y regresar afuera, cuando siente un par de fuertes y desnudos brazos envolviéndola por atrás. Lily sonríe, sin necesitar ver para saber quién era. "Hey" James murmura en su oído antes de besar su mejilla.

Lily gira en sus brazos. Siente como sus pómulos se calientan cuando nota que no tiene camisa, solo un par de calzoncillos. Su cabello esta aun un poco mojado por la ducha y su piel esta fría contra la suya. Ya puede sentir el familiar giro en su estómago. "Hola." Ella respira de regreso.

Sin perder tiempo, ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo jala hacia ella, juntando sus labios, lento al principio. Su beso gradualmente se convierte cada vez más apasionado como lo usual para un saludo.

Cuando se separan para respirar, el levanta una ceja. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

Lily se encoge de hombros. "Te he extrañado, eso es todo." Ella dice tan inocentemente como puede. La verdad es que había algo en como la veía después de anotar cada punto en el partido que inició la necesidad de encontrarlo, besarlo y hacer más que eso. Ella necesitaba besarlo de nuevo, esta vez recorriendo su pecho, después su abdomen y parando en el borde de su ropa interior.

James, su mente entendiendo lo que había en la de ella, gimió contra sus labios y la miró, sus ojos negros. "Lily…"

"¿Si?" Ella jugaba con sus pulgares en el elástico, tirando ligeramente, mirando hacia el con una pequeña sonrisa.

El recuperó su aliento. "Lily, han pasado días desde que…" El comienza con voz baja y áspera. "Si solo estas bromeando - "

"No lo hago." Ella respira contra sus labios.

Y eso fue todo lo que el necesito. Sin otra palabra, la levantó, empujándola contra una pared, para que sus cuerpos estuvieran aún más juntos. Un escalofrió corre su cuerpo cuando su espalda hizo contacto con la fría pared, pero nada puede ser comparado con el torbellino de sensaciones que la lengua de James evocaba en ella. Sus manos corrieron todo su cuerpo hasta detenerse en el borde de su blusa, halando de ella. Lily levanta sus brazos sobre su cabeza y el inmediatamente la remueve, descartándola en el suelo junto a ellos.

Un segundo más tarde, él está dejando lentos besos por debajo de su cuello y a continuación sus dientes recorren la tira de su bra. Lily deja escapar un gemido.

"Oh, te gusta eso, ¿no es cierto?" El suspira en su oído, pagado de sí mismo. Lily responde con otro pequeño gemido cuando él lo vuelve a hacer, esta vez quitando una manga de su hombro. Trazando sus labios hasta su cuello y de regreso a sus labios, el alcanza su espalda y suelta su bra, dejando que caiga entre los dos.

"James." Lily respira afiladamente, sus dedos apretando fuertemente su nuca cuando su lengua dibuja círculos por su pecho derecho. El olor de él y los pequeños sonidos que hace casi la dejan tan incoherente como sus pulgares, quienes masajeaban con pequeños círculos sus muslos. Involuntariamente, sus caderas avanzaron hasta tocar las de él, haciéndolo sisear contra su piel.

Tortuosamente, su boca desciende, besando su caja torácica y su estómago hasta que pausa en la orilla de sus bragas. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de ella brevemente y con una sonrisa torcida, las remueve.

James toma un paso hacia atrás, facilitando elevarla hacia la pared, sus ojos recorren su cuerpo, como siempre que estaba completamente desnuda ante él. Como es habitual, la forma en que sus ojos la ven, la hace sentir un poco cohibida y para disminuir eso, lleva sus labios a los de ella de nuevo.

Sus manos están en sus calzoncillos de nuevo, intentando bajarlos.

James ríe contra sus labios, "¿Necesitas ayuda allí, Evans?"

Pero separarse le da la concentración necesaria para bajarlos exitosamente. Lily lo agarra y sonríe de forma igual. "Creo que lo tengo, Potter."

"Joder." El gruñó, cerrando los ojos por el placer mientras ella continuaba moviendo sus manos a un ritmo. Los ruidos que expulsa al acelerar el ritmo aumenta su propia excitación. Con un gemido ahogado, James la detiene. La comprensión la llena de inmediato y lo suelta.

Los ruidos que expulsa a acelerar su ritmo y aumentar su propia excitación. Con un gemido ahogado, James llega a una mano para detenerla. La comprensión de inmediato, se deja ir.

James toma su mano contra la pared, detrás de ella y con la otra, empieza a tocarla, lentamente al principio. "James." Llora, sus dedos conduciéndola hasta el punto de la locura. Ella podía escuchar su pulso golpeando en sus oídos, que aumentaba con el movimiento de su mano contra ella.

"James." Sin aliento implora una vez más, sintiéndose al borde. Ella lo quería dentro en ese momento. Se inclina hacia adelante y roza sus dientes ligeramente con su hombro. Lily llora fuertemente, el sonido haciendo eco alrededor de la habitación vacía.

"James, por favor." Ella pide por última vez antes de que él lo cumpla. Tomándola de las caderas, se levanta y la empuja contra la pared para no caerse. Mientras Lily envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, el lentamente se desliza dentro de ella con un gemido que sólo aumenta su deseo y su impaciencia. Un gemido escapa de sus labios mientras facilita su camino y luego comienza a moverse contra ella.

Los ojos de Lily se cerraron. Su mente tan incoherente como su voz, que en varias veces quiso emitir el nombre de James, pero en vez hizo un sonido ininteligible que se parecía más a un gemido.

"Más rápido." Ella demandó suavemente en su oreja. Sus estocadas eran lentas y largas, haciendo cada parte de su cuerpo gritar por más. Lily entierra sus uñas en su espalda, sabiendo que eso lo deja en el borde.

"Joder." El murmura, acelerando.

En algún punto distante en su mente, Lily está segura de que todos afuera la pueden oír, pero no le importa. James continúa empujándola contra la pared.

Mientras la acerca con cada estocada, Lily lo acerca con un beso. Después de unos segundos, el termina el beso con un gruñido, enterrando su cara en el cuello de ella. Lily oye como sus gemidos y siente su caliente aliento contra su oreja mientras sus movimientos se vuelven cada vez más urgentes dentro de ella. Eso solo la aproxima a ella a su propio clímax.

Sus dedos encuentran su pelo de nuevo y en su éxtasis ella aprieta su agarre hasta que finalmente siente la explosión de calor dentro de ella y oye su propia voz entrecortada llamando su nombre. James logra empujar un par de veces más antes de que ella escuchara su desgarrado y áspero grito y siente que sus hombros de relajan. Sin aliento, el medio sonríe y se inclina para besar su cuello con ternura. "Te amo." Él declara como siempre lo hace después, su rostro aún está presionado contra el hueco de su cuello.

Lily siente como su corazón errático se hincha. Con un pequeño beso en su oreja, susurra: "Y yo a ti."

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Bueno, aquí esta. Quiero agradecer a casa una de las personas que me bañaron con alertas en los últimos días. Por cualquier review, autor favorito, o historia favorita – gracias. Son la razón por la que sigo publicando cosas.**

**Hasta la próxima,**

**-Bree**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

No es por ser aguafiestas o pervertida, pero se imaginan que pasaría si Severus oyera todo?

Creen que se enojaría o entraría a detenerlos? O creen que solo lo dejaría pasar?

Dejen reviews y avísenme si quieren leer más de esta autora, personalmente, creo que es muy buena…

Con amor,

Another Girl ;P


End file.
